User talk:Iamxaml
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Merryweather Security page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 19:38, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your changes to "Merryweather Security" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you do not throw a attitude at me, first, your edits, it doesn't make sense at all, and second, it was sloppy for us to read what you added, if you start throw your attitude again, I'll have to report you okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :This is unbelievable. You delete my contribution claiming that it contained "horrible grammar" and then you wonder why I will not let you get away with it, especially since your reformulation was not useful and contained actually debatable grammar? And now you threaten to have me reported for reacting to your very behaviour? Your syntax also makes me cringe! I will go to whichever lengths necessary to make sure that this very behaviour of yours will not remain without consequences. iamxaml (talk) 16:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Let me step in here a minute First of all, Iamxaml, we have a policy called GTA Wiki:Civility and we have something called GTA Wiki:Manual of Style. Cloudkit was right in insisting that edits to this wiki have acceptable grammar. This edit is completely unacceptable. So is this one. Iamxaml, yes, if Cloudkit wants something deleted from his own talk page, in almost all circumstances he is allowed to do so, and if he isn't, it will be a bureaucrats decision, not yours. Then, Iamxamal, this goes straight into harassment/hounding. In fact, aside from adding a bit of trivia to Mayweather Security, you have done nothing but attempt to pick a fight with Cloudkit since arriving on this wiki. This is not to say that Cloudkit handled the situation well - he didn't. Cloud, and I'm sure I've explained this before, if a handler argues with you, you inform an administrator or bureaucrat rather than engaging in a flame war or edit war with him. In conclusion there is now no trivia section on the Mayweather Security article. Nobody is getting blocked, but Cloud, consider yourself cautioned, and Iamxaml, consider yourself on your final warning - you WILL follow GTA Wiki:Civility to the letter if you want to continue editing here. Jeff (talk| ) 05:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I have not been aware of this message until today and I make it clear that I will not follow your orders as you under no circumstances have the authority to issue warnings to me. It does not matter if someone adds a bit of trivia to an article, as you derogatorily put it, or if someone adds a single dot. What matters is that moderators or administrators do not get to unilaterally remove contributions. In this case the requirement of acceptable grammar conveniently was used, while the actual reason had to do with them simply not liking the contribution. A humble contribution based not on scandal but based on a simple observation. And to this kind of capriciousness, I definitely will stand up against. Tell me, who trains moderators and administrators here and on what grounds does someone get promoted? This once again hints at a recruitment which is corrupt and not fit to take on responsibilities. In your explanation about your retirement, you note that you were not involved in this series as much as necessary. I agree, because if you were, you would know that in this series, the details do matter. Regardless of how little they seem. iamxaml (talk) 05:47, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Wooshie32 Hey! Glad you appreciated my profile! I'm sorry you feel that knife animation glorifies violence :( . I don't mean to glorify death or fighting, in fact one of my biggest motives with the story is to write Oxton as being a tragic character who's ends truly don't justify his means, and his grapple with justifying his bloodlust. Cheers! Wooshie32 (talk) 02:04, June 19, 2017 (UTC)